Anata no tonari ni ima dare ga iru no?
by Cherry Kiseki
Summary: NEGA. Jin X Ray. Hiroki quitte le groupe. Et abandonne Jin. Ray va s'occuper de soigner le coeur meurtri de sont chanteur préféré.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Anata no tonari ni ima dare ga iru no.**

**Groupe : NEGA**

**Pairing : JinRay**

**Disclamer : Seule Sachiko est à moi, les autres personnagse n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même.**

En rentrant chez lui, Jin trouva la porte de son appartement ouverte. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entra mais s'effaça bien vite quand il vit l'expression de son amant.  
Hiroki était assis sur le fauteuil de cuir blanc, il avait croisé les jambes et posé ses grandes mains entrelacé dessus. ses sourcils était froncés et un air grave était peint sur son visage.

- Mon amour, quelque chose ne va pas?

Le guitariste se leva et se rapprocha de Jin, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Jin mais, on ne peut pas continuer...

Un choc.

Une claque.  
Un électrochoc.  
Un coup de couteau en plein cœur.  
Il avait entendu la phrase, il avait compris chaque mot. Mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir réaliser que cette phrase si cruelle venait d'être prononcée par l'homme qu'il aimait.  
Le vomiter sentait une boule grandir dans sa gorge et son ventre se tordre. Il aurait donnée n'importe quoi pour avoir rêvé cette phrase.

- Que...Quoi?  
- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Jin, soupira Hiroki, tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dis.

Oui, il avait compris, il n'était pas complètement stupide! Mais, il ne voulait pas...  
Non, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il aimait vraiment Hiroki...  
Au point de ne pas lui avoir en avoir voulu lorsque, l'après midi même, il avais décidé de quitter le groupe, au point de renoncer à sa fierté chaque nuit pour lui.  
Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou.

- Je suis venu te rendre la clé de ton appart. T'es pas obligé de me rendre la mienne, de toute façon je vais déménager...

Hiroki sortit une clé grise de sa poche et la déposa sur la table avant de passer la porte sans un mot de plus, laissant Jin seul avec sa peine dans son appartement.


	2. chapter 2

**Titre : Anata no tonari ni ima dare ga iru no.**

**Groupe : NEGA**

**Pairing : JinRay**

**Disclamer : Seule Sachiko est à moi, les autres personnagse n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même.**

"Je suis désolé Jin mais, on ne peut pas continuer..."

Jin était assis sur le sofa, les jambes repliées contre son torse et la tête appuyée sur celles-ci. Dans son poing fermé se trouvait une clé, une simple clé grise.  
Mais il lui semblait que ce morceau de métal lui brûlait la peau.

"Je suis désolé Jin mais, on ne peut pas continuer..."

Ces mots résonnait dans sa tête du matin au soir et du soir au matin depuis maintenant trois jours.

"Je suis désolé Jin mais, on ne peut pas continuer..."

Cette horrible phrase ne voulait pas quitter son esprit et le ton froid qu'_il_ avait employé déchirait un peu plus son cœur à chaque fois.

"Je suis désolé Jin mais, on ne peut pas continuer..."

Cela faisait trois longues journées et deux longues nuits qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre, attendre que l'homme qu'il aimait revienne. Mais c'était peine perdue, _il_ ne reviendrait pas. _il_ était partit pour de bon. _il_ l'avait abandonné.

"Je suis désolé Jin mais, on ne peut pas continuer..."

Jin sursauta en entendant des coups donné sur la porte d'entrée.

- Jin! T'es là? Ouvre moi!

- C'est ouvert andouille! Lança le blond sans bouger de son fauteuil.

Ray entra alors dans la pièce. Il semblait complètement paniqué. Son œil visible était écarquillé et ses mains tremblaient. Si la situation avait été différente, Jin se serait probablement moqué de son air perdu.

- Jin mais qu'est ce que tu foutais! Cria Ray avec une voix aiguë. Je t'ai appelé, je t'ai laissé des tas de messages! Je me suis inquiété! Heu...Jin?

Le vomiter n'avait pas bouger de sa position initial. Le bassiste vint s'asseoir à ses coté et passa son bras autour des épaule de son ami.

- Jin, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Le blond jeta la clé grise sur la table basse qui se trouvait face à lui.

- Il est partit.

Ray pris Jin dans ses bras, caressant doucement son dos. Le vomiter entoura la nuque du bassiste de ses bras et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Jin tu sais...Commença Ray. Je ne te jugerais pas si tu pleurs...

Une larme.  
Deux larmes.  
Une mer d'eau salée.  
Un sanglot.  
Deux sanglots. Un millier de sanglots qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

Ray le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, caressant son dos et ses cheveux, le berçant légèrement.

-Je le déteste. Marmonna Jin entre deux sanglot.

- Si tu le détestais vraiment, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Répondit Ray entremêlant les cheveux du chanteur à ses doigts.

Il semblait si vulnérable, sanglotant comme un enfant et se blottissant contre le bassiste.  
Ray aurait probablement dû se réjouir. Jin était enfin célibataire. ! Mais voir l'homme qu'il aimait pleurer pour un autre ne pouvait pas le mettre de bonne humeur. Il avait envie de voir Hiroki tout de suite et de lui exploser la gueule! De le massacrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un tas de cendre.  
Perdu dans ses joyeuses pensées, Ray ne s'était pas rendu compte que Jin avait cessé de pleurer. Il enleva les mèches rebelles qui barrait son visage et vit qu'il s'était endormis.  
Les lèvres du bassiste s'étirèrent en un sourire protecteur, digne d'une mère poule. Il pris le vomiter dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit, le recouvrit d'une couverture et s'en alla après avoir laissé un mot à Jin.

" J'espère que tu ira un peu mieux lorsque tu te réveillera,  
si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit n'oublie pas que je suis là.  
Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu retrouve ta joie de vivre.  
Ton **Ray**on de soleil "


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Anata no tonari ni ima dare ga iru no.**

**Groupe : NEGA**

**Pairing : JinRay**

**Disclamer : Seule Sachiko est à moi, les autres personnagse n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même.**

"Spider man, spider man  
Does whatever a spider can  
Spins a web any size  
Catches thieves just like flies"

Ray grogna, mis pause à son film et décrocha son téléphone.

-Ouais?

-...

-Oh! Sachiko! Tu vas bien?

-...

-QUOI! J'arrive tout de suite!

Ray couru jusqu'à la porte, enfila sa veste et ses chaussures avant de sortir de chez lui. Il dévala les escalier comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses, démarra sa voiture et se rendit au "living dead bunnies", un bar karaoke. Il y trouva Jin, affalé sur le bar, riant comme un fou. Face à lui, Sachiko, la barman, semblait totalement désespérée.  
Ray s'avança vers eux.

- Mais enfin Sachichan comment t'as pu le laisser boire autant?

- Hey calme toi l'homme viril! Je viens d'arriver, j'avais demandé à Yukari de me remplacer pour la première partie de la soirée! J'y suis pour rien!

Ray allait s'excuser mais fut coupé dans son élan par Jin qui tomba de son tabouret et s'écrasa au sol en rigolant. Le bassiste soupira et ramassa l'homme saoul. Il lui fit passer son bras autour de ses épaule pour qu'il y prenne appuis et quitta le bar après avoir remercié la jeune femme pour l'avoir appelé.  
Après s'être presque battu avec Jin pour qu'il accepte de monter dans la voiture, il entra à son tour et démarra.

- Jin t'es vraiment con tu sais! lacha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais je suis con, je suis pathétique, je suis pitoyable. Tu sais flatter les gens toi! Répliqua Jin piqué au vif.

Ray soupira à nouveau. Il avait oublié à quel point Jin pouvais devenir susceptible lorsqu'il était saoul. Il ne prononcèrent plus un mot de tout le trajet. Parfois Jin se mettait à rire sans raison apparente et Ray se contentait de soupirer. Il ne supportait pas de voir son chanteur dans cet était. De savoir qu'il souffrait au point de se saouler pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'une soirée la douleur qu'il ressentais face au départ de son amant.  
Le bassiste se gara devant son immeuble et aida Jin à sortir de la voiture. Le pauvre tenait à peine sur ses jambes.  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur et Ray appuya sur le bouton.

- Ray...HIC...Pourquoi on...HIC...Va chez toi?...HIC...

Demanda Jin qui commençait à avoir le hoquet.

- Parce que je vais pas te laisser seul dans l'état où tu es et que je veux finir de regarder mon film!

L'ascenseur arriva et ils entrèrent. Ray appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage.  
Alors que l'engin montait il observait Jin, qui semblait trouver la porte extrêmement intéressante. Au bout d'un moment celui-ci fut pris d'un fou rire se pliant en deux et tenant ses côtes. Ray lui demanda ce qui le faisais rire ainsi et il répondit, en bougeant les mains d'une façon bizarre:

- Ban tu vois, il...Et puis hop et sprouch et hihihihi et alors avant il et tadamtadam et tchiiiiiiikaaaa hihihihihihihihihihihi.

Ray soupira.  
L'ascenseur arriva à destination, ils entrèrent donc dans l'appartement du bassiste. Jin se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil bordeaux. Ray vint se mettre face à lui et lui tendit un verre.

- C'quoi?

- De l'eau

Jin eu une grimace de dégoût.

- Beurk

Il n'avait pas envie d'eau, il voulait de l'alcool, il voulait quelque chose de fort au point de lui arraché la gorge et de lui faire oublier la brûlure qu'il sentait dans sa cage toracique.  
Ray sourit.

-Mais non je plaisante, c'est de l'alcool non alcoolisée. Dit il.

Au simple son du mot alcool, Jin avait pris le verre et l'avait avalé d'une traite. Il rendit le verre à Ray qui le déposa sur la table. Ce dernier approcha son visage de Jin et lui releva le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Jin, écoute moi! Dit il alors que Jin bouchait ses oreilles. T'es vraiment trop con! C'est pas comme ça que tu l'oubliera!

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais? T'as déjà essayé? Cracha Jin.

Son ton se voulait blessant mais, au fond, il voulait juste que Ray le rassure. Qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et lui promette qu'avec le temps il finirait par oublier.  
Ray eu un espèce de sourire bizarre, il semblait à mi-chemin entre la compassion et l'exaspération.

- Bah oui! J'ai essayé et tout ce que j'ai eu c'est un mal de crâne atroce! Allez maintenant assez discuté...

Il pris Jin par la taille et le jeta sur son épaule droite.

- ...Au dodo!

Le vomiter râla pendant quelque minute, pour la forme, puis se laissa porter jusqu'au lit de Ray. Ce dernier l'y déposa doucement et enleva un par un les vêtements du chanteur, qui se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en sous-vêtement. Il tentait de rester le plus longtemps en contacte avec la peau de cet homme qu'il aimait tant.  
La vision de Jin à moitié endormis lui avait complètement fait oublier son film. Ainsi, après s'être lui-même déshabillé, il se glissa dans le lit au coté de son chanteur qui vint se blottir contre lui avant de s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Anata no tonari ni ima dare ga iru no.**

**Groupe : NEGA**

**Pairing : JinRay**

**Disclamer : Seule Sachiko est à moi, les autres personnagse n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même.**

-...Ray...Ray...RAY!

Le bassiste ouvrit les yeux et trouva Jin, assis à califourchon sur lui, secouant ses épaules pour le réveiller. Ray leva ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer et bailla sans retenue. Le vomiter croisa les bras sur son torse, une moue boudeuse peinte sur le visage, ce qui le rendait tout simplement adorable.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait tout les deux à moitier à poils dans ton lit? Demanda-t-il.

Un idée traversa alors l'esprit vicieux du bassiste. Il s'appuya sur son coude et, de son bras libre, caressa la joue de Jin.

- Enfin Jin! Je sais que tu avais bu mais quand même. Tu as tellement crié...Tu devrais te souvenir de certaines choses...  
- HEIN? Tu veux dire qu'on a...  
- Evidement, t'avais l'air d'aimer ça en plus.

Jin semblais plus choquer que jamais, ce qui fit rire Ray aux éclats. Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux de l'autre avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller.

- Mais non, je déconne! Tu étais completement saoul donc je t'ai amené ici. T'en fait pas, profiter de l'état d'ivresse d'un être innocent pour lui faire des choses c'est pas mon genre! Lacha-t-il en souriant.

Ce fut au tour de Jin de rire. Il vint caller sa tête au creu du cou de Ray, toujours en riant. Le bassiste entoura son dos de ses bras.

-Mais, dis moi, ça aurait été si atroce d'apprendre que tu aurais couché avec moi? Demanda-t-il tentant de faire passer cette question pour une plaisanterie.

Jin sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre en souriant:

- Non, pas tant que ça...Puis avec le corps que t'as tu dois être une vrai bête de sex!

Un sourire pervers s'étendit sur les lêvres de Ray.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça si tu n'as pas testé...

Jin se relava légèrement, plaça ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de la tête de Ray pour le regarder dans les yeux...

- Bien tenté.  
..Avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Mais il en faudra plus si tu veux me mettre dans ton lit beaugosse!  
Ray fit mine de râler.  
- Zut alors!

Jin rit et recala sa tête dans le cou du bassiste, comme pour réclamer un calin.

- On est vraiment idots! Lacha le vomiter.  
- En effet. Répondit le bassiste. Surtout toi.  
- Ah oui? Demanda l'autre, avec un ton qui laissait présager que sa vengeance ne tarderait pas à arriver.  
- Ouais! Répondit Ray avec un air triomphant.  
- Très bien.

Ray se demanda pourquoi Jin ne répliquait pas, puis il sentit une paire de lèvre adorablement douce se déposer sur son cou. sous le choc, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Jin aspirait sa peau pour faire un magnifique bassiste laissa échapper un cri aigü et poussa Jin de façon à inverser leurs places.

- Jin, tu viens de faire une ENORME erreur! Grogna-t-il avant de s'emparer d'un des nombreux coussin qui ornait son lit et de l'écraser sur le blond qui protègea sont visage avec ses bras.  
La victime se libéra de l'emprise de son agresseur et répliqua après s'être lui aussi armé d'un coussin. Un superbe bataille de polochon commença alors. Ils délirèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jin ne tombe du lit, entrainant Ray dans sa chute.  
Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les deux, allongé l'un à coté de l'autre sur le plancher, riant comme des fous. Il se calmèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Merci Ray. Dit Jin en regardant le plafond.  
- De quoi?  
- Juste d'être là.

Ray se tourna vers le chanteur. Celui-ci semblait trouver le plafond extrèmement intéressant. L'homme au cheveux mauves sourit, puis embrassa la joue du blond à ses coté.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il venait de mentir comme jamais. C'était le plus grosse connerie qu'il n'avait jamais racontée. Jin n'était pas son meilleur ami, il ne l'avais jamais considéré comme tel. Il était bien plus que cela. Il était sa raison de vivre, sa raison de sourire. Sans lui sa vie serait fade, sans intérêt. Dire qu'il n'était simplement que son meilleur ami était presque une insulte. Mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre? Il avait bien trop peur de le perdre à jamais. Alors il mentait.

- Towani?(1)

Ray sourit. De ce sourire doux et protecteur qu'il avait toujours lorsque Jin se comportait de façon si enfantine.

- Hai, towani.(2)  
- Promis?  
- Promis!

Le regard de Jin perdit soudain tout interêt pour le plafond et se posa sur Ray, comme pour tenter de lire en lui, voir si l'autre disait la vérité. Ray soutint son regard, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui mentait pas, qu'il serait réellement toujours là, que jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de l'abandonner.

- Dis, Jin, je me demandais un tuc...Commença Ray.

Ce fut à son tour de se trouver un interêt soudain pour le plafond couleur caramel de sa chambre.

- Oui?  
- Ben, tu sais, je sais que c'est tout récent mais, je pense que tu devrais vraiment essayer de l'oublier. Et sans alcool cette fois!

Jin soupira.

- Je sais bien Ray-kun mais, tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je vois me fais penser à lui...  
- Ben, j'avais pensé...Comme tu as surement passer énormément de temps avec lui dans ton appart, ça risque d'être dure pour toi de rester là...  
- Ouais mais je ne vais pas non plus déménager...  
-Non mais, tu pourrait peut-être rester chez moi un moment...Juste le temps que tu aie mieux...  
- Non ça va...Je veux pas t'embêter..

Ray laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Mais tu ne m'ennuie pas voyons!

Fou de joie, Jin sauta au cou du bassiste qui eut d'abord le souffle coupé, du au poids du chanteur qui venait de lui tombé sur les côtes. Il l'enlaça ensuite tendrement. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger mais, son estomac n'était pas du même avis. L'organe poussa donc un cris pour réclamer à manger, faisant ricaner Jin.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger. Dit-il en se relevant avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il tendit sa main à Ray pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Celui-ci la pris volontier et, une fois remis sur ses pieds il déclara:

- Mon ventre est tout à fait d'accord avec toi!

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la cuisine, toujours main dans la main.

(1) Towani?: Pour toujours?

(2) Hai, Towani: oui, pour toujours


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Anata no tonari ni ima dare ga iru no.**

**Groupe : NEGA**

**Pairing : JinRay**

**Disclamer : Seule Sachiko est à moi, les autres personnagse n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même.**

Jin se jeta littéralement sur la jambe de Ray et s'y accrocha.

-Non Ray, je t'en supplie! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je ferais la vaisselle tout les jours. Et la lessive aussi mais...  
-Tu dis pas ça quand c'est San qui veut faire du shopping! Bouda Ray.

Jin se leva et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-San, lui, il ne devient possédé quand il s'agit de shopping!

Ray s'approcha de son meilleur ami, avec une bouille indescriptible.

-S'il te plait.

Jin tourna la tête.

-Ne me fait pas ses yeux là! J'ai dis non, c'est non!  
-Pitier. Continua Ray.

Face à l'irrésistible bouille que lui offrait son meilleur ami, Jin se sentit obligé d'abandonner.

-Bon d'accord! Soupira-t-il.  
-Yeah! Cria Ray en levant le poing en l'air.

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte. Jin écarquilla les yeux.

-Non, Ray t'as pas fais ça! S'exclama-t-il avec une petite voix.  
-Fais quoi? Demanda Ray avec un air faussement innocent en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Jin s'affala sur le canapé.

- Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse mon p'tit Jin. Pensa-t-il alors que Ray ouvrait la porte.

Derrière celle-ci se trouvais un homme, petit, les cheveux bruns en pétard, des lentilles bleu électrique et des vêtements aussi moulant que voyant. Son visage de gamin capricieux était traversé par un sourire semblable à celui du chat de Chechire.

- Salut Ruki! Lança Ray.

Pendant que le bassiste acceuillait son ami, Jin râlait et marmonait dans sa barbe.  
Ruki se plaça devant lui et se pencha en avant, les jambes légèrement écartées et les poings sur les hanches.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Jin? T'es pas content de me revoir ? demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

Jin soupira et répondit:

- Si mais, j'était déjà pas sûr de survivre avec un maniaque sexuel accro au shopping mais, avec deux, c'est certain, ma fin est proche...  
- Accro au shopping peut-être mais maniaque sexuel je ne te permet pas! Lança Ruki faussement vexé.  
- Ben moi je me permet. Dit le vomiter en tirant la langue.  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je te rappelle que ta survie à cette journée dépend de moi! Répliqua l'autre avec un sourire sadique.  
- Et de moi aussi. Fit remarquer Ray.

Ruki se redressa, tourna la tête en direction du bassiste et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Ben...Non en fait. Avec toi il ne risque rien, tu es trop tendre mon cher Ray! Je suis sûr que s'il te fait les yeux doux tu ne peux pas lui résister! Alors que moi il aura beau me supplier je m'en contre-fous! Quand il reviendra ici il aura besoin d'une deuxième garde-robe!

Il pris ensuite Jin par le coude et le tira dehors.

- Allez, viens ma poule, on na va pas rester ici toute la journée!  
Ray les suivit en riant.  
En route, ils furent prit quelques fois en photo et signèrent quelques autographes. Tout cela avec le sourire, surtout pour Ray et Ruki qui étaient devenu presque hystérique.  
Ils se rendirent dans un grand magasin de vêtement et, avant d'avoir pu dire "ouf", Jin se retrouva dans une cabine d'essayage avec cinq tenue différente choisies par ses deux amis.  
Il essaya la première en râlant et sortit de la cabine où l'attendaient Ray et Ruki.

- Tu es superbe! Dit Ray en tappant dans ses mains et en sautillant sur place.  
Ruki ne semblait pas du même avis. Il avait une main sur les hanches, et se frottais le menton de l'autre.

- Ray, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais...tu as vraiment des gouts de merde. Cette tenue ne lui va absolment pas...C'est moche!  
- D'un autre coté, à tes yeux, appart ton "Daisuke chéri d'amour que t'aime de tout ton coeur" tout le monde est moche...  
- Ca c'est pas vrai! Bouda Ruki en croisant les bras sur son torse. C'est lui le plus beau mais c'est pas le seul à être beau!Nuance!

Jin ricana et retourna dans la cabine pour essayer une autre tenue, laissant les deux amis se chamailler. Les quattre autres tenues furent approuvées par Ruki qui semblait de plus en plus possédé.  
La journée se passa sans emcombre, il passèrent leur temps dans les boutiques de vêtement et les bijouteries, s'arrêtant parfois pour manger un morceaux.

Le soir, ils mangèrent dans un restaurant et visitèrent encore quelque magasin.  
ils finirent par s'écrouler tout les trois dans le fauteuil de Ray, des paquets pleins les bras.

- Bon, dit finalment Ruki, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai une longue route et mon homme me manque...

Il se leva, ramassa ses sac et salua ses amis, avant de se chausser et de partir.  
Jin s'étira puis dit, en pointant du doigt les sacs de vêtement:

- Maintenant va falloir ranger tout ça...  
- Non...Trop mort...Demain...

Le vomiter rit. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Ray.

- D'accord. Bon, je vais prendre une douche moi...  
- Ok...J'irais après toi...

Jin laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau et détendre ses muscles endoloris par cette longue journée.  
Finallement cette dernière ne s'était pas si mal passée. L'hystérie de Ray et Ruki avait été plus marrante qu'énervante. Penser à son meilleur ami lui rappela que celui-ci attendait que le chanteur sorte dans la douche. Il se dépécha donc, puis se sêcha les cheveux, et sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

- Ray la salle de bain est libre, lança-t-il.

Ne recevant aucune réponce, il alla dans le salon. Ray n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours _gracieusement_affalé sur le fauteuil et ses yeux était fermé. Jin s'approcha de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le réveiller.

- Hmm Jin...Aaah Jin...

Le vomiter sursauta, pensant que Ray l'avait appelé. Mais non, il dormait profondément, remuant légèrement la tête et murmurant le nom du chanteur. Jin laissa d'abord échappé un légé rire. Il secoua Ray pour le réveiller.

- Gné?  
- Alors comme ça je hante tes nuits...Lança Jin sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Ray rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Hein?...Ano...Non c'est juste que je...Anoo..Je rêvais que tu mangais...Anooo...Une banane et que...Je te l'avais volé et donc tu me courais après...Mentit pitoyablement Ray.  
- Une banane, hein? Ricana l'autre.

Un sourire un peu coubable se dessina sur le visage du bassiste. Jin lui tappa sur la cuisse.  
- Allez va te laver! Et ne t'endors pas sous la douche!

Jin Tourna les talon pour aller dans la chambre.

- Putain! Ca devrait pas être permis d'être aussi sexy...

Le chanteur tourna le tête en direction de Ray.

- Tu sais que tu l'as dis tout haut? Lança-t-il.  
- Aah merde!

Jin rit.

- Je vais mettre ça sous le compte de la fatigue...

Il se rendis donc dans la chambre et s'allongea sous les couvertures. Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de dormir, il en aurait été incapable à cause de toutes ces questions qui fusaient dans sa tête.  
Alors comme ça Ray avait rêvé de lui...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Anata no tonari ni ima dare ga iru no.**

**Groupe : NEGA**

**Pairing : JinRay**

**Disclamer : Seule Sachiko est à moi, les autres personnages n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même.**

Spider man, spider man  
Does whatever a spider can  
Spins a web any size  
Catches thieves just like flies"

Jin regarda Ray décrocher.  
Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'incident de « la banane » et depuis ce soir là, le vomiter n'avait pas cesser d'observer le bassiste. Évidement il avait fini par comprendre. Ça aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux! Il se sentait soudain très bête...  
Depuis qu'il connaissait Ray, celui-ci avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Il l'avait toujours traité avec délicatesse, comme une pierre précieuse.  
Mais d'un autre coté...Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, peut-être que Jin se faisait des idées.  
Arrêtant de s'imaginer des choses, il décida qu'il devait poser la question à quelqu'un. Mais à qui? Ray en avait sûrement parlé à San et Yuu, mais le premier avait la mémoire d'un poisson rouge et l'aurait sûrement déjà oublié, quant au deuxième, lorsqu'il avait un secret à garder, même sous l'emprise de l'alcool il ne dévoilait rien... C'était donc peine perdue...  
Soudain Jin pensa à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à qui Ray ne pouvait rien cacher, quelqu'un totalement incapable de tenir un secret...Ruki!  
Jin sentit quelqu'un le prendre par les épaule et le secouer.

-HEY! Bonjour la délicatesse! Lança-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Mais t'es con ou quoi tu m'a fait peur, répondit Ray, ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle!  
Jin croisa les bras sur son torse et fit une moue boudeuse.  
- M'en fisse t'es missant!  
- Pardon, fit Ray en déposant un baiser sur le front de Jin.  
- Donc, que me voulais-tu ? Demanda le vomiter en tentant de cacher sa confusion.

Ray s'assit sur le fauteuil à ses côtés

-San a appelé, il a proposé qu'on aille au cinéma demain soir. Tu veut venir ?  
-Nan, répondit Jin, je vais chez Ruki demain.  
Ray sembla déçu.  
-D'accord.

La journée suivis son court, elle n'avait rien de différent de celles qu'ils passaient ensemble depuis plus d'un mois. Jin téléphona à Ruki, pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait passer chez lui le lendemain, et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était toujours le bienvenu. Il se leva donc de bonne heure le lendemain et se rendit à la gare. Il passa trois heures et demi à lire dans le shinkansen(1), puis marcha un long moment dans les rues bondées de Tokyo avant d'arriver devant l'appartement de Ruki et Daisuke.

O~o~O  
- Mamour ! T'as pas vu mon porte-feuille ?  
- Non, Daisuke, j'ai pas vu ton porte-feuille. Soupira Ruki. Vas ouvrir, on a sonné, c'est sûrement Jin.  
- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais aller ouvrir ?  
- Parce que si tu n'y va pas tu vas passer une nuit longue...Très, très longue...Menaça le chanteur de Gazette  
- Tu peux pas me faire ça !  
- Bah, c'est mon corps je fais ce que je veux avec !  
- T'es méchant !  
- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aime non ?  
- Mais pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'un sale type comme toi ? Se plaignit Daisuke en allant ouvrir la porte à Jin.

Ce dernier passa un heure chez les deux chanteurs avant que le chanteur des Studs ne parte pour répéter avec son nouveau groupe. Il salua Jin et embrassa tendrement son amant avant de quitter l'appartement

- Vous êtes mignons tout les deux...Dit Jin.  
- Merci, mais, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? Je veux dire, de te retrouver avec deux personnes qui s'aiment alors que tu t'es fais jeter il y a un mois ? Demanda Ruki avec son tact habituel.  
- Ça va, t'inquiète. Je vais beaucoup mieux en fait, surtout grâce à Ray...D'ailleurs, c'est de lui que je voulais te parler...  
- Vas-y ma poule dit moi tout ! Lâcha Ruki en s'allongeant sur le fauteuil et en posant sa tête sur les cuisse de l'autre.

Celui-ci n'était pas gêné par ce contact, le chanteur de The GazettE était tactile et sans aucune retenue, avec le temps, on s'y habitait.  
Jin commença donc son récit. Il expliqua tout à son ami, n'omettant aucun détail. Le brun éclata de rire lorsque le vomiter lui parla de « l'incident de la banane » et pris un aire songeur lorsqu'il lui fit part de ses question aux sujet des sentiments du bassiste.  
Lorsque le blond eu finit de parler, Ruki leva les jambe en l'air pour prendre de l'élan et se redressa d'un coup, il s'assit en tailleur et Koron, son adorable chihuahua, vint se mettre en entre ses jambes et le chanteur commença à caresser ses oreilles en regardant en l'air d'un air pensif.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, il ne te l'a peut-être pas dit, mais Ray et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. On était dans un camp de vacances ensemble quand on était gosses. Avec le temps, on s'est perdu de vue. Puis un jour on à voulu se revoir et là, je suis tombé sur l'homme le plus amoureux de la Terre. Il a pas arrêté de me parler de toi...C'était vraiment adorable...Quelque temps plus tard on s'est encore revu. Comme il ne m'avait pas parlé de toi je lui ai demandé comment tu allais. Il a fondu en larme. Il a dis que tu en aimais un autre et qu'il en souffrait. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux que j'ai carrément eu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Sincèrement, je pense pas que sortir avec lui pourrait t'apporter de mauvaises choses...Tu l'as dis toi même, il t'aide à aller mieux ! Puis franchement, sexuellement parlant tu sera vraiment pas déçu !  
- Haha...Heu...Attends...Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
- Bah tu sais...deux mec en manque avec de la compote à la place du cœur, ça part vite en sucette...Au propre comme au figuré...Mais dis moi...On dirais que tu est jaloux...  
- MOI ? Oh que non !  
- Oh que si !  
- Bon, d'accord, j'admets que savoir que tu as posé des mains de nain dévergondé sur lui ne m'enchante pas des masses...  
- Tu vois ! Ça te fais quelque chose de savoir ça, ça veux dire que tu ressens quelque chose ! C'est peut être pas encore de l'amour mais...A mon avis, ça ne tardera pas à arriver...  
-Humhum...

O~o~O

Lorsque Jin arriva chez Ray, il trouva celui-ci dans la cuisine, faisant les cents pas devant le micro-onde. Sans réfléchir, il couru vers lui, l'enlaça et cala sa tête au creux de son cou. Le bassiste fut d'abord surpris puis se laissa aller et pris le vomiter dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Ray ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il caressa ses cheveux et s'écarta un peu de lui pour embrasser délicatement son front.  
Ils se regardèrent tout les deux dans les yeux, leur visage se rapprochèrent tout doucement et...Le four produit un bruit strident, signalant à Ray que son chocolat chaud était prêt. Le bassiste ferma les yeux et jura avant d'ouvrir la porte de ce « foutu four de merde qui ne serre à rien sauf à faire chier son monde ». Jin rit en voyant que les joues du bassiste étaient devenues rouge comme des tomates ayant atteint leur maturité. Ray lui tira la langue et emmena son chocolat chaud dans le salon.  
Le vomiter vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami dans le fauteuil. Il remarqua son téléphone sur la table basse.

- Oh ! Je l'avais laissé ici ? Personne n'a sonné ?  
- Non, personne. Ça te dis de regarder Sweeney Todd ?  
- Tu me propose de mater Johnny Depp et tu pense que je pourrais éventuellement dire non ? T'es stupide ou quoi ? Rit l'autre.

- Mrs Lovett est vraiment une salope ! Bien fait pour elle ! Fini par dire Jin vers la fin du film, alors que la femme brulait dans son four à tourte.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ray.  
- Elle a mentit à Sweeney !  
- Elle l'aime, je peut la comprendre...  
- C'est mal de mentir aux gens qu'on aime.  
- Hiroki t'as sonné.  
- Heu, pourquoi tu change de sujet là ?  
- Je ne change pas de sujet, expliqua Ray. Tu viens de dire que c'était mal de mentir aux gens qu'on aime. Donc, je te le dis, Hiroki t'as sonné.  
- Et...Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dis ?

Ray croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Lui ? Rien, je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps.  
- Tu lui a dis quoi ?  
- Que c'est qu'un fils de pute, qu'il ne te mérite pas et que si il t'approche encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je lui refait le portait de telle façon que même sa mère ne le reconnaîtrait pas.  
- Mais dis moi, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, toi ?

Ray se tourna vers lui.

- Putain, je vais tuer Ruki, il sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue !  
- Non, en effet.  
- J'ai le droit de me lancer dans une déclaration enflammée ?  
- Bien sure.

Comme il avait décidé de mettre son meilleur ami mal à l'aise, Jin s'assit sur ses genoux et lui releva le menton pour qu'il le regarde en face.

- Jin...Je...

Il ne finis pas sa phrase, à la place, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme.

Les papillons dans l'estomac, les feux d'artifice.  
Jin avait toujours pensé que ces sensations n'existaient que dans histoire de petite fille.  
Il s'était trompé.  
Ray cala sa tête dans le creux du cou du vomiter. Ce dernier caressa doucement ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger.  
Le bassiste fini par rompre le silence.

- Tu sais, Jin, j'ai pas envie de te faire des promesses que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Mais...On pourrais être bien, tout les deux. Ça ne serait peut-être pas la vie dont tu te souviens, ni celle dont j'ai rêvé, mais on s'en accommoderait.  
- Tu vole les réplique de Mrs Lovett maintenant ? Se moqua le vomiter.  
- Avoue qu'elle colle bien à la situation...  
- C'est pas faux...Admit-il.  
- Ray, je veux bien tenter quelque chose avec toi. Mais j'ai deux condition.  
- Tout ce que tu veux.  
- La première : je ne veux plus que tu me mente. Commença Jin.  
- Gomen ne(2), j'étais jaloux...  
- Pour rester dans les répliques de film, « aimer signifie que tu n'a pas à dire que tu est désolé. »  
- Nan ! Me dis pas que tu as regardé « love story » !  
- C'est San qui m'a forcé parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu...Mais, tu dois l'avoir vu aussi, puisque tu connais la réplique ! Se défendit-il.  
- Il se trouve que San m'a tenu le même discours.  
- Ça veut dire, qu'il à raconté des bobards à l'un d'entre nous...  
- Voire aux deux...Fit remarquer Ray.  
- Quel connard !  
- Donc, quelle est ton autre condition ?

Jin se sépara un peu de Ray, de sorte qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

- Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas.

Ray souris.

- Promis. Je serais toujours là.  
- Towani ?  
- Hai , towani.

(1) Shinkansen : TGV japonais  
(2) Gomen ne : Pardon


End file.
